


Orc, Orc, Elf

by Pixel_Runner



Category: Orcs - Fandom, Original Work, elves - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Just... just don't read this, Multi, Object Insertion, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Size Difference, Size Kink, light dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Runner/pseuds/Pixel_Runner
Summary: My part of a tumblr fic exchange





	Orc, Orc, Elf

#  Part 1

Kharag was bored out of his mind.  He was stuck in the guild hall listening to a briefing about the plague that had broken out in Yirt.  He was not going to Yirt. He had never been to Yirt. He had no desire to ever go to Yirt. But they were having a plague, and so the merc guild was having a briefing on Yirt and its Plague™.  As near as Kharag could tell, the “plague” was a direct result of being overly fond of sheep. He snorted to himself at that. 

 

His brother, Bazur, leaned over and whispered an intelligent, “Wut?”

 

Kharag lowered his voice and whispered the joke.  Bazur started to snicker. And so did the purple haired elf lass across the hall.  Kharag looked over at her in surprise. She pushed her hair out of her eyes, revealing the blue under the purple and winked at him with a wry grin. 

 

Bazur followed his gaze and rumbled, “She’s cute.”  He forgot to whisper and suddenly the whole hall was staring at them.  When in doubt, Kharag did what orcs do and cracked his knuckles. It was long.  It was thorough. It made a number of people near them wince.

 

Once the briefing let out, everyone headed to the in house pub.  Guild fees where 10% of your take, and gods forbid if you tried to cheat.  Literally. The guild had a clerical division to curse people who didn’t pay up.  The upside was the halls were well maintained and offered inexpensive room and board to members.  

 

The orcs sauntered in near the end and Kharag laughed.  In a room full of mercs everyone wanted to sit with their back to the wall.  He elbowed Bazur and headed for a table full of nervous looking bards and clerics.  Kharag pulled out a chair that had his back to the door and sat down. One of the clerics raised an eyebrow.  Kharag stared him down.

 

Bazur sat down next to him, they were the only two people on this side of the table.  Things would lighten up a little once the beer got flowing, but for now, everyone was nervous.  Bazur cleared his throat, oh gods, this was going to be interesting.

 

“You need to pick up a third pack,” he grumbled.

 

“Um, why?” one of the clerics asked.

 

Bazur, Kharag and two of the bards replied together, “Because you are too tense.”

 

The server came over and place a stein of beer in front over everyone.  Kharag, placed a gentle hand on her arm. She froze. He was already more than halfway done his.  It only took a moment to down the other half. He belched and put the tankard back on her tray. Bazur’s followed a moment later.  It was going to be a good night.

 

\----

 

Food had been brought around, and enough beer that the weediest of the bards was looking decidedly wobbly, when someone pulled back the chair next to Kharag.   A smooth and desidely female voice asked, “Is this seat taken?”

 

Kharag looked up into the face of the elf from earlier.  He had already pushed back from the table and thus only had to turn her head a little to be face to tits with her.  They were nice tits. Not too big, a small handful, like holding an apple, and at the perfect height for him to admire the swell of them over the top of her stays.  Bazur coughed. Kharag slowly drew his eyes up to meet her’s.

 

She raised her eyebrow at him and gave him a smirk.

 

“All yours, darlin’.”

 

“Good.”  She pushed the chair further away from the table and climbed into Kharag’s lap.  “I do like a man with a sense of humour,” she said stroking his face. She pulled the cup from his hand and sniffed the grog he was drinking.  Her nose wrinkled and she swiveled on his lap to set it on the table. Kharag groaned softly at the friction as she did so. She ground against him a little harder as she turned back to face him.  “What? I don’t want you getting whiskey dick.”

 

Bazur snickered, “Not a problem for orcs.”

 

“I’m Finree.  Who’s your friend?”

 

“I’m his brother.  I’m Bazur, that’s Kharag.”

 

Finree nodded, “You boys have room around here?”

 

Kharag tilted his head, “Not yet.”

 

Finree laughed, “That’s a no then.  The hall is a big hall. It has twenty rooms.”  She looked over his shoulder at the more than a hundred people drinking in the pub.

 

Bazur was what his mother would charitably call NPC - not particularly clever.  His response was, “I don’t get it.”

 

The drunken bard blurted out, “No room in the in asshole.”

 

The tipsy cleric laughed, “Now you need two tents.”

 

Finree ground and little harder in Kharag’s lap.  He made eye contact and whispered, “I already got one.”  

 

She chuckled. “Wanna come see mine?”

 

Kharag put his hands on her waist, “I was hoping you would say that.”  Then he turned to Bazur and said, “Stay!”

 

Bazur shrugged and took Kharag’s cup. 

 

Finree was watching him, “Well, now.  It is up to you, of course, but I don’t mind if he cums too.”  

 

Kharag could hear the double entendre falling into place.  He thought about that for a moment, torn between selfishness and all the ideas that could be accomplished with three.  He looked hard at Finree who, winked. 

 

“Bazur, let’s go for a walk.”

 

Bazur shrugged and pushed up from the table.

 

\----

 

Finree’s room was small.  It had a big bed, a chair and a wash stand but barely enough room for the orcs to move around it.  Kharag thought about this. To be fair, orcs needed more space than elves. Finree already had most of her clothes off and was hanging them over the chair.

 

Bazur coughed, “Uh… I should go.  Didn’t realize I was crashing your date, Kharag.”

 

Finree put a hand on his arm.  “Or you could sit and watch. I might need a back up plan for after I wring your brother dry.”

 

The brothers snorted.  It was Kharag who asked, “Haven’t had much experience with orcs, have you?”

 

Finree shrugged, “You gonna change that for me?”

 

Kharag picked her up and stood her on the chair.  “That’s better.” He carefully cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her.  Finree coiled her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss ending with her tongue licking his lips.  Since she was holding his neck, Kharag took the opportunity to run his hands down her body to cup her waist.

 

Bazur stepped up to untie her stays.  Kharag considered this. “Wait. Turn around.”  Finree did. Kharag pulled her stays tight, then took her wrists and tied them into her laces.  “I will untie you anytime you like, but if you pull to loosen your wrists, it is only going to get harder to breathe.”

 

Finree grinned.  “It is going to make it harder to get out of my clothes, though.”

 

Kharag smirked.  “I’ll see what I can do.”  Her over skirt was easy enough to pull off.  He ran his hands up under her chemise and found nothing but stockings.  Finree smiled showing her dimples. Kharag shook his head. “Were you planning this?”

 

“Of course!”

 

Bazur looked between them.  Kharag smirked, “She isn’t wearing underpants.”

 

Bazur narrowed his eyes.  “Are you a bad girl, looking to get spanked?”   Finree froze, her pupils went wide and she swallowed a moan.   “I asked you a question. I expect an answer.” Finree didn’t say anything, but turned and leaned her chest against Kharag and stuck out her ass.  Bazur nodded, “That’s what I thought.” He flipped up the hem of her chemise, all the way up and over her shoulders. He ran a hand over her bare ass and snapped one on the straps on her garter.

 

Finree moaned.

 

Bazur rubbed her ass again, then raised his hand and gave it a firm smack.  

 

Finree jumped.  “I know you can to better than-”  she was cut off as the next blow landed.  It wasn’t much harder but it was delivered to the exact same spot.  She gasped.

 

Kharag growled in her ear, “Are you back talking us?”

 

Finree smirked, “Well -” SMACK!  “Uh… oh gods.”

 

Kharag ran his hand down her back and over the warm spot on her right cheek, then cupped it and slid his hand between and down.  “You are drooling all down your thighs, elf. Are you that hot to get some big orc cock in you?” She didn’t answer but leaned back and ground her cunt against his hand.  Kharag snatched it away. “Not yet.” He nodded at Bazur who spanked each side in quick succession.

 

Finree groaned in appreciation.  “Damn you are good at that. I am so glad you came along Bazur.” 

 

Bazur grunted, “Have you learned your lesson?”

 

Finree considered this, “Don’t get caught?”

 

The boys burst out laughing.  Then Bazur landed another slap.  Finree gasped. “It doesn’t count if I’m not walking funny tomorrow.”

 

Kharag and Bazur shared and look, then Kharag pushed Finree’s head down so more of her cunt was exposed.  The last few slaps Baruz delivered were rather wetter than the others had been, and left her lower lips even redder than they had been.  She gasped when he stopped and whined, rocking her hips back and forth.

 

Kharage laughed as Bazur licked his palm clean.  “You look ready for a cock.”

 

“Umm…. yes.”

 

With her body still tipped forward, Finree’s head was only a little above groin height.  Kharag undid his belt and let his pants fall to the floor. His dick was bobbing as he snapped his belt between his hands. Finree moaned.  “Open wide. There’s a good girl.” He fought the temptation to just slam his cock down her throat but instead fed it into her mouth. He cupped her head and began to carefully thrust his hips, fucking her face.

 

Bazur watched for a moment and when Kharag pulled back enough that the elf could suck air through her nose, he asked, “You saw her first.  You can have first crack at her cunt, if you want.” Finree made an encouraging noise. Bazur chuckled, “Sounds like she agrees. Well if he gets to use your cunt, I’ll get some oil for your ass.”

 

Between Finree swallowing and working his cock with her throat and tongue and that mental picture, Kharag slammed himself forward, pressing Finree’s nose all the way to his curls as he came with a gush down her throat.  She frantically tried to swallow it all, but some leaked around the sides of her mouth. 

 

As Kharag stepped back,  Bazur ran his thumb over her chin.  He tsked, then slid his thumb into her mouth.  “Sloppy,” he chided. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

 

“Fuck!” Finree gasped.

 

“Is that a request?”

 

“Gods!  Yes! Fuck my ass.  Make me gape!”

 

Bazur when to his pack and pulled out a little bottle of oil, he drizzled some between her cheeks and onto his fingers.  He rubbed a couple of circles over her pucker as she groan appreciatively. Then he stopped and gave her ass a flick. 

 

She gasped, “Do that again!”

 

“Say please,” Kharag suggested.

 

“Please, Bazur, do that again.”

 

This time he flicked her clit.  She whined. Then he rubbed her pucker again and slid in his finger.  Finree leaned back into his hand, forcing the digit deeper. Bazur chuckled.  He pressed down, hard, pulling her open. Kharag came over and drizzled some more oil directly into the space Bazur was pulling open.  Her ass twitched and clenched. “You need to stop?” Kharag asked.

 

“NO!  It is just cold.  More! Please! I can take it.”

 

Kharag was surprised when his brother used his index finger on his other hand, then gently but firmly pulled them apart as Finree shivered and moaned.  “If you aren’t quiet, we will have to gag you. You don’t want the guild master coming to complain.”

 

Finree clenched her jaw but kept trembling.  She still gasped a few minutes later when Bazur snatched his fingers out and slammed his dick in before her body could close up again.  He sank into the hilt with a wet squelch. He groaned at the warm tightness, closing his eyes.

 

Kharag considered this, “That almost sounds like I used too much oil.”

 

“No!” Finree and Bazur said together.   She laughed, Bazur fought not to cum right there as her body fluttered and clenched around him.  He started to thrust, slowly at first then faster as the oil began to coat everything. After a moment he was snapping his hips, slamming himself against the bruises forming on Finree’s cheeks.

 

She tried to move her hands, pulling at her restraints.  It didn’t help. Finally she just begged, “Please! Rub my clit!  I need to cum, please let me cum!”

 

Kharag reached between her legs and started to help.  Bazur stopped moving. “Slide a finger in, brother. Feel me moving.”  Finree whined. 

 

As he did, Finree came with a gush.  Kharag grinned at his brother and push a second finger into her cunt as Bazur started moving again.  He scissored his fingers inside of her as Bazur roughly abused her ass. As they were fluttering, Finree came again, her body shaking hard enough to push Bazur over the edge.  He stayed buried deep in Finree until he could talk again. Then he looked at his brother and said, “Pass me that wine bottle, will you?”

 

Finree’s eyes snapped open, “Nooo!”

 

Bazur clicked his tongue at her.  “You are just going to make a mess and close up and I’m not done yet.”

 

“No!  I… I have a plug in my bag.  Use that. Not the wine bottle!”

 

Kharag, who could see her face said, “That looks like a real no.”  He opened Finree’s pack and pulled out two huge dildoes, a number of small bottles of different oils and, at the very bottom of her bag, a polished glass plug.  He turned it over in his hand, “Shit. This isn’t that much smaller than the wine bottle.”

 

“Safer shape, no paper label.” Finree argued.

 

Kharag was already reading the labels on the oil bottles.  He selected one labeled peppermint blend and slicked up the plug before passing it to Bazur.  Finree closed her eyes and moaned.

 

Bazur held on to Finree’s hips with one hand.  “Bend forward,” he instructed. “You need to be a good girl and not spill.”  She did; he slid out with a wet slurp and quickly pushed the plug into places.  Then he lay her down face first on the bed and went to wash up at the basin. Kharag untied her wrists and massaged some life back into her hands and shoulders, before undoing her stays enough that he could slide them down over her hips and off her legs.  Then he pulled off her chemise, found the grapeseed oil and rubbed her back. Bazur brought her a cup of fruit juice. Kharag helped her sit up. “Drink. We are only getting started, little one.”

#  Part 2

 

Finree dozed off and woke up to the sound of the door clicking shut.  She was face down on the bed with the plug still in her ass. Her cunt was dripping enough that she had made a puddle.  She tried to push herself up a little. Someone rubbed her back.

 

Kharag whispered, “It’s ok.  Bazur is just going for snacks.  He will be right back.”

 

Finree lay back down.  “So your brother is a top, huh?”

 

Kharag chuckled. “We both are, when the opportunity presents itself.  It’s a good thing we learned how to share.”

 

“Very good thing.” Finree nodded, flopping back down on the bed.

 

“How are you feeling?” Kharag asked.

 

“I’m good.  I might need a moment.  But I have questions.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Both tops?  Or can either of you switch?”

 

Kharag chuckled.  “You wanna take me for a ride?  Is that why you have two giant dildos?  You’ve been practicing?”

 

Finree grinned, “Yup.”  Kharag grinned and rolled on to his back.  She smiled, “So many fantasies, so little time.”

 

“Oh?  Tell me one.”

 

“Well,” Finree said and she crawled over his body and started grinding against his already hard cock. “I want you to stand up and fuck me while holding me off the ground.” Kharag moaned softly at that one. “I want you in my cunt, from behind, slamming this plug as you go.”  She paused for a moment to drag her slit the full length of his dick. “I really want both of you to take turns eating me.”

 

“I think we can arrange that.”

 

“I really want to try having you balls deep in my pussy as your brother fucks my ass.”  As she said this, she tilted her hips and impaled herself on his orc cock shuddering as it filled her so full it made her belly bulge. She went very still to adjust.

 

Kharag grinned, “Not like those ivory cocks you’ve been using, is it?”  He wiggled under her, she gasped and put her hand on the bulge.

 

There was a knock on the door.  Finree clenched hard enough to make Kharag gasp.  He grabbed her hips, “It’s just Bazur. I could smell him anywhere.”

 

From the other side of the door, a familiar voice said a very sarcastic, “Thanks.”

 

“Come in.” Finree called.  

 

Bazur did, but once the door was closed, he stopped to watch.

 

“Finree was just telling me how she wants both of us at the same time.”

 

“Is that so.”

 

“Umm hmm.  I don’t think she’s ready yet.”

 

Bazur set down his basket of groceries and came over.  “Let me check.”

 

Finree started to tremble a little.  “Oh yeah, you should definitely check.”

 

She heard Bazur’s pants hit the floor.  She felt his hand between her shoulder blades push her face down against Kharag’s chest hard enough to crush her breasts.  She felt his hand between her legs. She wasn’t quite expecting for Kharag to pull her up so that he slipped out and for Bazur to slam into her cunt hard enough to knock the air out of her.  She gasped. He made a considering noise.

 

“Nope.”  Then he was gone, leaving her clenching at nothing.  

 

Kharag laughed softly, then picked her up and felt Bazur hold his cock still so that he could slide Finree back down onto it.  Then he tucked his hands behind his head, “There you are. Let’s see what you can do Finree.”

 

She looked at his smug face, then over at Bazur sitting on the chair, idly stroking himself.

 

Kharag watched her for a moment,  “By my count, the score is orcs 2, elves 2.  I think we should aim for at least elves 4, orcs 3 before you get off this ride.”

 

Bazur shook his head.  “Elves 5, Orcs 3. I have plans for how we are going to get caught up from there.”

 

Kharag snickered and reached down to finger Finree and she thought about that.  “What did you have in mind?” she asked as she started to grind.

 

Bazur grinned.  Kharag chuckled, “He likes to paint.  He will absolutely try to write in name in cum all over your chest.”  Finree moaned. She still wasn’t moving much, just letting Kharag rub her clit as her eyes rolled back in her head.  Her breathing changed. 

 

Bazur came and held her hands behind her back as Kharag rubbed faster.  He watched her face as Kharag worked her clit, then with both of her wrists in one big hand he tipped her forward and delivered a spank to the base of the plug.  Finree moaned. Kharag swore.

 

“Fuck!  If you do that again, I’m going to lose it.”

 

Bazur did it again. Finree came with a soft wail.  Kharag grabbed her hips and started bouncing her on his lap.  

 

Bazur chuckled.  “Finree three, Kharag one, Bazur one.”  He reached around and started rubbing her clit.  Kharag fucked her through her next orgasim, then Bazur started playing with the plug and both Kharag and Finree started to curse.  He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, “If you don’t cum one more time before he does, I will be very disappointed in you.” Then he gave her clit a hard flick and her whole body started to flail.  Kharag was only a moment behind. Bazur grinned and rubbed her ass. “Good girl.”

 

Bazur stared down at the sweat coated bodies on the bed as he got dressed.  “I booked us a private room in one of the bath houses for the day. Finree is going to need to clean up before we get too much further.”  Neither one of them moved. Bazur huffed, then he reached down and scooped up Finree, wrapping her in his cloak before heading to the door.  She coiled her arms around his shoulders and snuggled he face into his neck.

 

Kharag sat up a bit, “Hey!  Where are you going?”

 

“The Shining Dove bath house.  You can join us when you can move.”

#  Part 3

 

Finree was surprised.  Bazur wasn’t the orc she would have gone for last night.  He was clearly not the brains of the operation compared to his brother.  But that wasn’t really what she needed. She wanted a really good fucking, and Bazur didn’t let himself get distracted from that.  The only problem solving he was doing was, how do we fuck until we are all walking funny tomorrow. Then he went through that slowly and methodically.

 

The got to the bath house, he had pulled out the butt plug and hosed her off. She was now laying on a massage table as he rubbed oil into her back.  She had to ask, “What do you like, Bazur? Besides painting?”

 

He didn’t say anything, but gently sat her up, then took her hand and placed it against his sack.  It was surprisingly heavy for its size. “I want to empty every last drop onto you, into you. Make you mine.  Make every part of you smell like mine.”

 

Finree bit her lip.  “I’m not looking for a long term thing.”

 

Bazur grinned.  “Orc smell takes weeks to wear off.  Everyone you meet until it does will know I claimed you.”  He watched her for a moment, then in a low and husky voice, he rasped  “You like that, right? Getting marked? Getting claimed? It doesn’t count unless you are walking funny tomorrow right?  Well, Kharag might be handsome and a talker, but I’m the muscle and I can make you feel it. If that’s what you want.”

 

Finree realized she was holding her breath.  She was sitting on a table, in a bath house with an orc’s balls in her hand, his dick already half hard.  She rubbed her fingers over his sack and fixed the half from that description. Bazur growled down at her.  She smiled up at him, “Are you going to pull my hair?” she suggested. He did, hard enough to make her wince.  She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue.

 

Bazur got the hint.  He wasn’t as careful as his brother had been.  Finree found her eyes watering and had to tap his thigh when she needed to breathe.  Bazur would pull out, let her sputter and cough for a moment, then cup her chin and slam himself back down her throat.  Finally, he held her tight to his body, his cock buried deep enough that she couldn’t breathe. Finree tapped his thigh as she choked and squirmed.  Suddenly he let go, she surged back to gasp for air and he came all over her face a chest.

 

She stared up at him.  His cock had stopped shooting, but it wasn’t softening at all.  He was watching to see what she would do next. Finree licked her lips, tasting the salty and slightly bitter flavour of him.  She considered this, then leaned forward and licked the end of his cock.

 

“Good girl.”  Finree felt a ripple of pleasure run through her at that. Bazur was still watching her, but he took a step back.  “Now rub it into your breasts, make them smell like me before Kharag gets here. He will be disappointed we started without him.”

 

“How disappointed?” Finree asked.

 

“He will spank you for it.  Now, do what you are told, or I will.”

 

Finree rubbed his seed into her breasts, making a show of it, plucking and twisting her nipples until she was moaning and her hips when twitching.  Bazur caught her hand and licked it clean, then guided it between her legs.

 

“Play, but don’t cum until I say.”

 

Finree pulled on her lips and swirled her fingers through her slick, painted it over herself.  She knew better than to go after her clit, so she tilted her hips up and ran her fingers over her taint and around her still soft pucker.

 

“Keep doing that and I will make you open it.”

 

Finree hesitated, then continued.

 

“This is your last warning.  I won’t be nice about it.” That made her hesitate for a moment.  “Your cunt isn’t wet enough for you to have fun if I get bored with the show and decide to entertain myself.”  Well, it hadn’t been, but that threat had certainly gotten her juices flowing. “You have five seconds to take three fingers, but I’ll be nice and let you decide which hole.  5...4...3-”

 

Finree shoved three fingers into her pussy.  

 

From nothing to three was still a bit of a shock, but Bazur nodded approvingly, “Good choice.”  He held up one massive hand, “If you hadn’t used your own, on the count of one, you would have gotten three of mine.”  Finree moaned softly. “Now, fuck yourself with your fingers, but don’t cum.”

 

“What happens if I do?” she asked cheekily.

 

Bazur closed his hand, “When you cum, you are ready for my fist.”

 

Finree’s eyes went wide and she shivered.  Bazur grinned, nastily. “I didn’t cum!” She protested.  “I’m just scared!” Well, that wasn’t exactly true. 

 

Bazur narrowed his eyes.  “Let me check.” He dropped to his knees, pulled her hand out of the way and stuffed his tongue inside her.  Finree gasped at the sensation. He gave her a slurp that nearly pushed her over the edge and stood up. “Good girl, following directions, but I didn’t tell you to stop playing.”  Finree nodded and put her fingers back. Bazur chuckled, “I didn’t say you had to do that either. You are such a little slut aren’t you?”

 

That made her gasp.  “Are you going to have to teach me a lesson, Bazur?” she suggested, looking up at him through her eyelashes.  There was a knock at the door and Finree froze.

 

Bazur growled, “I didn’t tell you to stop.”

 

Which is how Kharag found them a moment later when he opened the door.  He took in the scene and whistled, “Ain’t that a pretty picture.”

 

Finree moaned.

 

“Almost ready for the both us of, I think.” Bazur reported calmly.

 

Kharag raised an eyebrow.  “How many times has she cum for you?”

 

Finree shivered, Bazur pulled her hand away and sucked her fingers clean.  “Not yet.”

 

Kharag smiled, “How many times have you cum?”

 

“Once on her breasts.  I said you got first use of her cunt, and I meant it.  But if you could get on with that, I am waiting in line.”

 

Kharag chuckled as he stripped. “Now, if I recall correctly, I recall something about being held up and fucked where I stand.”

 

Finree climbed off the table and stumbled over towards him.  She reached up and held his shoulders, Kharag grabbed her ass and lifted her up.  Bazur lined them up so that as Kharag lowered her, his cock eased into her cunt. As Kharag started to bounce her, Finree just held on for dear life as her clit ground against his pubic bone.  It only took a couple of strokes before she came the first time.

 

Kharag started swearing.  Finree heard the sound of a cork coming out of a bottle of oil, then she felt Bazur’s grease covered fingers rubbing her hole.

 

She started to beg.  A ongoing litany of “Please!  Please!”

 

With a smile in his voice, Bazur asked.  “Is that: Please put it in, Bazur! Or please not now, Bazur?”

 

Finree managed to blurt out a single word, “In!”  It happened faster than she was expecting and burned for a moment.  She gasped. 

 

Kharag came to a stuttering halt.  “Tell me when you are ready for me to move-”

 

“Move, damn you!!”

 

Bazur laughed, and started fucking her ass with one thick orc finger.  Kharag moaned and started bouncing her again. A moment later, a second finger joined the first and Finree came so hard her leg started shaking.  Bazur stepped up close so she could lean back against him and helped support her ass with his other hand. Kharag was reduced to an ongoing stream of curses.  

 

“C’mon brother!  She needs one more before you finish!”  Bazur said as he tilted Finree’s hips a little more, forcing her clit back against Kharag’s body.  

 

She screammed and clenched and her body bucked beyond her control.  Kharag slammed as deep as he could into her and almost exploded his seed into her belly.

 

Bazur caught her weight as his brother could no longer hold her.  He carried her over the padded table and lay her on it. “Well, you have a belly full of orc seed now,” he mused.  “Willing to make it two?”

 

Finree nodded and opened her shaking legs to him.

 

Bazur laughed.  “Nah, you’ve been good.  Why don’t we check another box off that list of yours?”  He rummaged around in his pack and came up with a candle.

 

Finree frowned.  “I don’t get it,” she admitted.

 

Kharag chuckled from where he sat on the floor panting.  “Orc’s make their candles out of tallow, not wax. It’s basically a stick of grease.  It will start to melt from your body heat,” Kharag said. “He’s not going to lose it, but even if he did, it would pass.”

 

“Roll over, Finree,” Bazur growled.

 

Finree did.  Her legs hanging off the table, her ass stuck out.   Bazur considered this for a moment, then got his pack and tucked it under her belly, lifting her ass further so that it was higher than her head.  He parted her cheeks and slowly slid the candle in, then pumped it a few times. 

 

Finree closed her eyes, “Feels nice,” she mumbled.

 

“Ready for another cock?” Bazur asked, running the tip of his over her lips, right below where the candle had entered her body.

 

“Um-hmm,” she agreed.

 

She was expecting him to be rough, but instead he carefully eased himself into her pussy with an almost reverential sigh.  Kharag laughed. She turned her head to give him a questioning look.

 

As Bazur started to rock, Kharag said, “Big scary orc top, but the second he gets his cock wet, he fucks like he is auditioning in front a girl’s family.”

 

“What?” Finree asked, completely baffled.  She was having a hard time focusing. There was a quickly melting candle in her ass, a huge orc cock in her cunt and now Bazur’s fingers had found her clit and was rubbing slow easy circles on it.

 

Kharag, stood up and came over and gave his brother’s ass a smack.  “Time to take that candle out.” Bazur nodded and slid out of her Finree gasped at the lost of his warm against her.  Bazur walked, cock bobbing, over to the pile of carpets and spread out his cloak and lay down on his back. 

 

While Bazur was doing this, Kharag eased out what was left of the candle and inspected her hole.  “Ready to try for two?” he asked.

 

Finree stared at him.  Then looked down. “How are you ready to go again?”

 

Both brothers laughed.  “Don’t take orcs long to reload.”  Bazur rumbled.

 

Finree climbed off the table and walked over to Bazur.  She straddled him and sank down, her body welcoming him back inside.  

 

Bazur hugged her and pulled her forward so that she was laying on his chest.  He rubbed her back. “No more games,” he said softly. “If you want this, you have to call the shots.”

 

Finree nodded.  She reached back and pulled her cheeks apart.  Kharag slowly slid the just the head into her then stopped.  Finree realized she had tensed and from the look on Bazur’s face, it felt pretty good to him.  She forced herself to relax and Kharag slid a little further in.

 

“Not like with toys, is it?” Bazur whispered.

 

Finree shook her head.  She closed her eyes and just focused on the delicious feeling of full.  The stretch was the weird place where pain starts to feel good or where pleasure starts to hurt.

 

Kharag stopped and rubbed her back.  “If this doesn’t feel good for you, we stop.  Understand?”

 

Finree nodded, “Still good.”

 

Bazur asked quietly, “Are you aware that you are keening?”

 

Finree shook her head, “Feels good.  Full. Stretched. Tight.”

 

“No kidding,” Kharag muttered.

 

“Can you move?”  Bazur asked.

 

Finree tried an experimental rock and came on the very first stroke.  She screamed and gushed and her legs started shaking again.

 

Kharag slumped forward, his arms straight up from the floor trying not to crush her with his weight.  Bazur started rocking her so that she slid forward and back, both dicks pistoning inside of her. “I’m not going to last long at this rate.” He muttered.

 

“First one to cum in her buys dinner,” Kharag challenged.

 

“You’re on!’  Bazur agreed. Then he reached down and squeezed his brother’s balls and won the bet.

 

Kharag gushed like a fountain, his arms and legs shaking.  He stayed inside of Finree as his brother kept rocking her until his seed was dripping out of her and his cock softened and slipped out with a squelch.  As he rolled off, Bazur flipped Finree over so that she was on the bottom and pulled one of her legs up to give him better access. She clung to him as he continued to rut into her.

 

Finree’s whole body was shaking as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her.  Finally she had to moan, “Too much!”

 

Bazur pushed deep inside of her and came with a roar, having waited for her to finish before he came.  Finree ran a hand over her body, amazed that she could feel his cock twitching beneath her hand. She was prepared to swear she could feel her belly swelling with the amount of seed filling her. 

 

And the slash as Bazur pulled out suggested she could. 

 

The three of them lay on the floor, sticky, sweaty, panting and spent.

 

Finree started to laugh.

 

“Wut?” asked Bazur.

 

“I honestly though being stranded because of a plague was going to be boring.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *runs and hides*


End file.
